Trapped In Pain Chapter 4 - Light From The Dark
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated)


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Blaine went back to his mum and dad's house to try and fix things with them, this did not go to plan and his dad had made his room more like a prison cell and locked Blaine up in the room. Now Blaine is a prisoner in his own house and is locked in his room without his phone or anybody to help him – So question is what will happen to purr Blaine will his Prayers be answers? – Find out in Trapped in Pain Chapter 4

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 4 – Light From The Dark

(The Next Day – at Kurt House)

Kurt was up at the creak of dawn, he was wide awake and ready to start the day to see his beloved boyfriend Blaine at school. As he normal would start the Moring off he was in the bathroom doing his daily moisturizer rutain and having his normal morning shower. He then ran down stairs to continue his morning off by making himself and his dad some breakfast. When he was finished doing all this he went into his dad's room to wake him up to have breakfast.

"Dad" Kurt said "Dad wake up! I made u breakfast" Kurt said waiting inpatcily to call Blaine to ask if he wanted to meet him and walk to school together. Burt one eye open and one eye close replied "Ok Kido just let my eyes see the real world and I be down stairs in 2 minutes" Burt said. To which Kurt was not happy about but went along with it and just simbley said ok to. 5 minutes later (Looking a little more alive then before) Burt came down the stairs to see a very unhappy Kurt. "What's Wrong Kido?" Burt said with a look of concener on his face. Kurt just look at him in disappointment , then just as he was about to leave the room with breakfast Kurt yelled out "WELL DAD U WANT KNOW WHAT'S WRONG ! YOU ! I MADE U BREAKFAST 2 MINUTES AGO AND NOW U WHERE GOING TO TAKE IT UP TO UR ROOM WITHOUT EVEN SAYING THANK YOU! – WHEN I HAVE BEEN WAINTING FOR A HOUR AND 20 MINUTES NOW JUST TO BE ABLE TO CALL BLAINE AND ASK HIM IF HE WANTED TO WALK TO SCHOOL WITH ME! BUT AS USEL I HAVE TO WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE – RIGHT DAD?" Kurt said red and angary faced. To which Burt said " I am sorry kido , I should have know you wanted to call Blaine and I am sorry I never thanked you for the breakfast , so thank you" Kurt then calmed down and said "I'm sorry about yelling and your welcome" he said feeling kind of bad. With that father and son hugged and Kurt went to call Blaine but was disappointed when it went to voice mail on Blaine's side of the phone call. But carried on with his day and went to school.

(AT SCHOOL )

Kurt searched for Blaine everywhere in hope to talk to him about having a sleep-over at his house tonight, but then found out from Rachel that Blaine was not in today and that his mum phoned in sick for him. Kurt was disappointed by this news still but still went on with his school day as normal.

(Meanwhile at Blaine's House)

Blaine had just woken up about a hour ago, he had not got much sleep anyway because of the things that happened yestday morning , and the fact he had no bed to sleep on , only the cold hard floor. He then got up and got dressed into some fresh clothes when the door opened. To no surprise to him it was him dad, he had a bowl of soup and a bottle of water in his hands which he put on the floor for Blaine , and then left locking the door back up quickly. Blaine just sat there looking at the food and thought to himself, what he had done to deserve this.

(Back at school)

Kurt was on his way home from a long day, he was pissed off as he knew something was wrong with his boyfriend Blaine. Usually he would answer Kurt's calls and he never miss a day off school unless he was on the edge of dyeing as it would mean he would have to stay home with his parents, and he know Blaine did not get along with his parents very much. Then he got upset, he had to know if his boyfriend was ok. And with that he called his dad and made his way to Blaine's house as soon as his dad said it was ok.

A hour and 20 minutes later Kurt arrived at his boyfriend house , looking at the bins near the house Kurt sore something that count his eye, it was some of Blaine's things . What was going on? Where was Blaine and why was his thing outside? – Just as Kurt was about to go , up from the window Blaine was there banning on it seeing .That he was there , Kurt turned looked up and smiled, But then sore someone else in the room, it was Blaine's dad he then hit Blaine on the head with something and then walked out. Kurt then knew something was badly wrong and climbed up to Blaine's window to help him, he then got in by breaking it and helped Blaine by stopping the blood coming out of his head from the hit and holding him near him to assure him he was ok. If it was the last thing he did he was going to help his boyfriend get out of here and get him to a new place, a safe place.

End of Chapter 4

Hey Guys hope u like chapter 4 sorry I have not uploaded in a while been kind of busy with other stuff, but I guess it hear now, I just like to say thank you for your kind support and messages and that it Chapter 5 with be out soon and yeah that it have a nice day guys and as always

Thanks and in till next time – Keep Reading Ohmygleeme23


End file.
